Selwyn Patterson
Commissioner Selwyn Patterson appears since 1:1 Arriving in Paradise. He is played by Don Warrington. He is the head of the Royal Saint Marie Police Force. He is charming, intelligent, and a natural winner. He’s one of the smoothest political operators on the island and he’s spent his working career rising effortlessly through the ranks of the Police force. However, now he has reached the top of the police ladder on Saint Marie, the less work on the ground he has to do, the better. He is never happier than when attending a charity lunch or greasing the cogs of power to help his team solve a case – and nothing makes him prouder than the fact that he’s in charge of one of the best Police teams currently working in the Caribbean. He received numerous honours and awards, amongst them the Queen's Gallantry Medal, the Queen Elizabeth II Silver Jubilee Medal, the Queen Elizabeth II Golden Jubilee Medal, the Police Long Service and Good Conduct Medal, and Saint Marie's Lifetime Award for Services to the Island. Selwyn does not reveal much of his private life. He was born on Saint Marie and has a niece (Ruby Patterson) who works alongside JP Hooper at Honoré Police Station. His earliest memory is watching his father play cricket. He is something of a lepidopterist (he knows much about butterflies). But he loves to tell stories about his police career, especially about his early days: * "I'm going to let you run with this. For now. Not because I think you're right, but simply because there is something I've always wanted to say since I joined the force: You've got 24 hours to solve this case." (2:3) * "I used to patrol most of this area alone, day and night. Just me and my wits and the criminal fraternity." (4:1) * "Seeing young Officer Hooper married today reminded me of my younger self. My first day on the force, I had to wrestle." (5:8) In 1971, he took part in the search for Vincent Garcia after the hurricane Francis. This case was solved 45 years later, in 2016, by Humphrey Goodman. His first serious case as a detective was the death of Jasmin Springer (1988). Having recently been promoted to Detective Constable at the time, he suspected murder, but his superior officers concluded it was a robbery gone wrong, with the mugger unidentified. This case was solved 30 years later, in 2018, by Jack Mooney. Quotes : Justine Tremblay: So, the Commissioner is like your grandmother's old goat? : Dwayne Myers: That's exactly what he's like. : Dwayne Myers: The man is an enigma. : Jack Mooney: Selwyn Patterson was born here in Saint Marie. And, as you all know, he's been our Commissioner for quite a while now. And even if some of you aren't certain of what a commissioner actually does, well, I'm sure you'll all agree that he seems to know exactly what he's doing. Discussion To improve this article, discuss it on the Talk page. Category:Chiefs of Saint Marie Police Category:Current characters